The Cinnamon Effect
by SAMtheAvenger
Summary: Four times Naruto has to placate a Hyuuga with cinnamon buns and the one time it was already taken care of. NaruXHina/NejiXTen/HyuugaXCinnamon Buns/Sometimes updated with bonus chapters though technically completed
1. Hinata

_**The Cinnamon Effect**_

**Four times Naruto has to placate a Hyuuga with cinnamon buns and the one time it was already taken care of. **

**NaruXHina/NejiXTen/HyuugaXCinnamon Buns**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, or Hinata, or cinnamon buns, or a Pikachu.**

_**CHAPTER ONE **_

_**HINATA**_

_Oh kami, why was he such an idiot?_

He must've been if sweet, patient Hinata was actually so mad she refused to talk to him.

Of course, he still wasn't completely sure as to what he had done, but it had to have been something or the other, of which, he had no doubt. No matter, all he knew now was that he needed to make amends quickly.

Hinata was hardly ever one to be loud and violent, but in Naruto's eyes, her silence was much, much more dangerous; her usual soft, magical and comforting gaze was apathetic and detached in a very Hyuuga fashion.

It scared him beyond words.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Naruto paused in his fussing for a moment as his shadow clones memories flashed before his eyes. He quickly went over his mental checklist and gave his preparations a once over.

He let out a shaky breath and ran a nervous hand through his hair, _'here's hoping everything goes well.'_

He leapt onto a tree branch and concealed his chakra to the best of his ability. He called upon his sage training and kept himself as calm and still as he could as he observed the girl he had fallen in love with walk into sight as he knew she would.

Her porcelain skin glowed an ethereal gold, bathed in the light of the dozens of fireflies that were in the clearing. He watched her lavender eyes roam over her surroundings in wonder, mouth slightly agape in awe. The bluenette caught sight of a blue and white checkered blanket laid out in front of the small lake.

She walked towards it and knelt down, taking in the sight of a decent sized cinnamon bun upon a nest of napkins and surrounded by sakura petals,_ 'I'm sorry I'm an idiot 3:'_ written in white icing.

He stopped concealing his chakra and stepped down from the branch, a melancholic look in his normally bright blue eyes, "I really am."

A small gasp, maybe an exhale of air, escaped her lips as she looked up to him. She stood up and he turned his gaze downward, to the grass. He felt her coming closer but he couldn't lift his gaze. She ended up in front of him, and only then did she stop. He said nothing as he waited for her response, unable to meet her moon like eyes. Her next action left him momentarily paralyzed.

She had hugged him.

Her arms were around his neck, bringing them to the crook of each other's necks, her face already buried in his. He slowly regained a hold of himself as he heard her mumbled half-sob, "I-I thought I lost you."

Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes as he took his own spot at her neck and wrapped his arms securely around her waist, clinging to her. The action caused her tightly constrained sobs to break free as she began to cry into his shoulder, only causing him to cling to her further, unwilling to let her go.

They slowly sank to the ground, ending with her sitting on his lap, still holding on to each other tightly.

Slowly, her tears subsided and they sat in their embrace, bathed in moonlight and the fireflies glow, murmurs of promises of recklessness and care, of worry and carefulness, of idiocy and love passed between the two.

And, in the end, Hinata decided to have pity on her boyfriend, and allowed him a few bites of her cinnamon bun; he had gotten it for her, after all.

* * *

**Hi there! It's Sam here with a mini-fic. This is basically what it says in the description; placating Hyuuga's with cinnamon buns. And it's true; I don't own a Pikachu.._*lesigh*_**

**_Anywho, _I think this idea was brought on from the idea in a fic I read a while back where it was mentioned that Hiashi also had a thing for cinnamon buns, which led to the thought _'what if _all_ Hyuuga's had a natural gravitation towards cinnamon buns?' _and then this happened. With this, I'll try and keep the plot and that as original as I can so it'll be a little different and unexpected; I kinda wanna keep away from the more typical scenarios ^-^'**

**A few clarifications, as to avoid confusion, this is post-war I guess or could be seen as a no-war AU as the war isn't really important for this and they are in their late teens. Neji is alive here (him dying in the manga is insignificant to me; he shall live forever with TenTen). The theme or idea for this chapter is Naruto doing something life-threatening on a mission and almost dying and Hinata being angry about it, purely because she was terrified and thought she was going to lose him and he figures this out in the three hour gap. They are also dating in this story (in case you missed it :p) and have been for a while.**

**Uh I believe that's it and I hope you enjoyed Chapter One of _The Cinnamon Effect_; virtual milkshakes will be given for your reviews :P**

**TTYL yeah? #innerDeidara**

**SAMtheAvenger.**


	2. Neji

_**The Cinnamon Effect**_

**Four times Naruto has to placate a Hyuuga with cinnamon buns and the one time it was already taken care of.**

**NaruXHina/NejiXTen/HyuugaXCinnamon Buns**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto... or Neji, now that I think about it...**

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

**_NEJI_**

"Heey there Neji.." He turned to look at the orange clad blonde that had been attempting to look innocent and nonchalant. He wanted something.

"What do you want Naruto-san." The Hyuuga's deadpan question caused Naruto to falter in his approach, only just managing to catch himself before he face planted onto the ground. He rubbed the back of his neck in an attempt to appear unaffected. Neji stared back at him blankly.

_'Well, at least he isn't glaring.'_ "Uh well-ya see, I was wondering if you would help me out with something?"

Neji raised an eyebrow, his tone suspicious. "What."

"I just...wanted to know...a few things about...Hinata?"

Neji raised a brow, "Why?"

"Because... I wanna do something special for her birthday and you two are real close and so I thought I could clarify a few things with you..." He looked up at Neji hopefully but Neji kept his features schooled.

Neji...was pleased that the blonde was doing so much for his cousin's birthday (particularly since the Hyuuga _never_ did anything special for birthdays) but he was tempted to let the him do it by himself.

"_Ya know_... I kinda grew up with TenTen, we were in the same orphanage and she was practically my big sister, she said you'd help me out 'cause you were cool like that. Ya know, I'm pretty sure she likes you, like, _like likes_ you- and man, I wouldn't have been opposed to you two datin'," he shrugs casually. "Heck, I would've talked her into going for it and bought you a bunch of cinnamon buns on my behalf." He glanced up at Neji, bright blue eyes conveying nothing but innocence.

There was a moment of silence where the two did nothing but stare at each other. Then, Neji spoke.

"Not bad, Uzumaki. How may I be of assistance?" Naruto grinned.

A month later, Hinata would return to the compound after a week-long mission that wasn't really a mission, giddy and gushing about Naruto's thoughtfulness, and rambling about the Land of Snow, ice skating, hot chocolate and a necklace. Neji would smile lightly at his cousin and think back to the blackmailing, bribery, cashing in of favours and bet winning the blonde had undergone to set it all up. He'd also remember the flustered and embarrassed confession from TenTen and all the events that followed.

* * *

**_Hi guys! Here with the second chapter of The Cinnamon Effect- it's a very short chapter, very drabble-y. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed, faved and followed for the support, as well as those who have read the first chapter and have been waiting for this update. So thank you!~_**

**_Anyway, pretty self-explanatory chapter, Naruto bribing Neji into helping him out with TenTen and cinnamon buns._**

**_And the thing about TenTen and Naruto being like bro and sis- I dunno, it's just something I've thought of and it makes sense in my mind. I love TenTen, she's an awesome character, I think, but horribly underdeveloped with like zero screentime. Like, girl don't even got a last name. We can fill up that little plot gap by either making up a last name for her or making her an orphan. I'm pretty sure there's only one orphanage in the village (not 100% certain) and I don't think TenTen would be the kinda kid that'd listen to the adults so may have possibly been close with Naruto. Possibly may have been adopted by a man who owns a weapon's shop when she was a bit older (if you wanna fill in that plot thing too). Of course, that's just how it could go in my head. No clue if it's actually anything like that._**

**_Yup, that's it. So, next chapter coming up is _Hanabi;_ I hope you liked this chapter and hopefully you'll be reading more from me soon._**

**_Love ya loads,_**

**_SAM._**


	3. Hanabi

_**The Cinnamon Effect**_

**Four times Naruto has to placate a Hyuuga with cinnamon buns and the one time it was already taken care of.**

**NaruXHina/NejiXTen/HyuugaXCinnamon Buns**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, but I have a bear. His name is Coco. C:**

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**HANABI**_

Hanabi was _not_ in a good mood.

Her team's first solo mission without their sensei had been a trap, and she would've been captured for her eyes and body had it not been for her sister offering herself in her stead. Her sister wasn't even supposed to be there! She had come as reinforcement after figuring out there was something dodgy about their employer. And she wouldn't have had to protect her if Hanabi was stronger; she was the stronger sister! She didn't_ need_ protecting!

She seethed silently in front of the fire she sat at. The other's were all sleeping. Well... _almost_ all of them. "Hanabi." The somewhat curt tone was not something often heard from him.

"Naruto-san." The blond gazed sternly through the fire at her from where he stood, leaning against a tree trunk with his arms folded against his chest.

"You up for a little chat?"

"You seem like you're going to talk even if I respond negatively, so I don't see much point in refusing."

"True but you've had this a long time coming; Kami knows Hinata's a Saint, but he also knows I most certainly _am not_." There was a slight question in her glare that told him she didn't know what he was going to speak to her about. "_What_ is your problem?" She glared a little more. "What on _earth_ do you have against her? I'm not an idiot, I can see the way you look at her, like she doesn't deserve what she's got, like you're better than her, and I also know how much it tears at her heart when you do stuff like that."

"Don't _pretend_ you know me! _I_ am the stronger heiress; she's weak, she always has been. She could never beat me when we sparred, she was always soft. I _do not_ need her to protect me."

"Wake up Hanabi. If it wasn't for Hinata, you would be in the clutches of some _sicko_ who wanted to use you as a baby machine or a lab rat or something like that. You're _damn_ lucky I killed most of the bastards before they could lay a hand on her. I mean, do you _seriously_ see Hinata as weak? _Hinata_?"

"I thought it was quite obvious." Naruto chuckled, almost bitterly.

"When you look at Hinata, you see weakness. When I look at Hinata, I see a strong kunoichi who will stop at _nothing_ to protect her precious people; who loves and cares so much for her baby sister, she constantly makes sure that no harm ever comes to her- whether it's making sure you don't get kidnapped, her not injuring you when you spar, or you not ending up with the Caged Bird Seal on your forehead." Her eyes widened and her lithe frame stilled. He watched as Hanabi sank into her thoughts before he slinked off to the tent he was sharing with his girlfriend, unnoticed.

Laying inside with an arm over her eyes (though undoubtedly awake), the bluenette bit her lip in anxiety. He sat next to her before grasping the hand that was attached to the arm across her face and pulled her up towards him. He saw the expected worry and sorrow in her pale eyes. He pressed his lips gently against her's, reminding her he was there with her. He pulled away slightly and she leaned back into his lips, conveying her appreciation for his support. A soft smile overtook his expression and he rubbed his nose against her's gently. Naruto leaned over to his pack and dug out a paper bag. Hinata quickly recognised the sweet scent that emanated from it. "Why do you have cinnamon buns?" She whispered, confused.

He smiled sheepishly, "I picked 'em up on my way to the Tower when I got back, and I figured I'd steal you from whatever you were doing so we could sit in a tree somewhere and snack, but ya know.." He trailed off slightly before saying "Go and talk to her." She looked nervous again.

"A-Are you sure she'll even want to talk to me?"

Naruto gently caressed her cheek whilst softly encouraging her, "Don't worry, she'll want to talk. You both need this." He guided her out of the tent, put the paper bag in her hand and nudged her towards her sister. Hinata turned back towards her blond boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the lips (probably to strengthen her resolve), then walked towards Hanabi. Naruto watched as the younger Hyuuga stiffened slightly as Hinata sat down next to her. She took out two cinnamon buns and offered one to Hanabi, who hesitantly took it without making eye contact. They both began to daintily eat the pastries before Hinata initiated conversation. Communication was slow at first but it gradually began to flow and, before long, there was hugging and tears and laughter between the sisters.

The next morning, after dropping off the few relatively-alive-bastards to Anko at T&amp;I and finishing the debrief with Tsunade, as they exited the Tower and before Hanabi left to go see her Sensei with her teammates, she turned her gaze back to him and sized him up before smirking and beginning to walk off, "I suppose you're not _too_ bad a match for my Onee-chan."

He scoffed slightly, actually amused by her words and actions, and muttered "The little brat."

Hinata smiled and shook her head in good nature, before intertwining their fingers and leaning into his side, "Let's go and get some ramen."

* * *

**Hola people's! How's it? I still hate school, so that's a nice constant.**

**But, yes, third chapter of _The Cinnamon Effect _; fun fact- I wrote this after _Hinata_, making this, actually, the _second _chapter written. I honestly just got the inspiration for this one night and just _went_ with it. I kept this as chapter number three though 'cause that's how I set it out when I started; before the content was even there, I had all the chapter titles worked out, so _Hinata_ would be posted first, then _Neji_, then _Hanabi_, etc. So after this chapter was written, I had started _Neji_. _  
_**

**Okay, so, chapter theme.**

**Basically, we don't really know _that_ much about Hanabi, if you think about it. And when people write the Hinata-Hanabi-sister-relationship, it's almost always either they're very close and Hanabi dislikes how the clan looks down on Hinata, OR Hanabi has a superiority complex because of her special treatment and thinks that she should be heiress. I like the first one ('cause I'm sappy like that) and whenever I read the second one, I am especially pleased when Hanabi gets knocked down a few pegs. So I decided to try my hand at the knocking-down-of-pegs, cinnamon bun style! I hope it wasn't too crap.**

**I was just thinking about this cas' one night and BOOM _inspiration_~!**

**Also, I hope you liked the type of relationship Naruto and Hanabi are building in a 'my-sisters-too-good-for-you-shut-up-you-little-brat' sort of brother-sister way.**

**Reviews are welcomed, I like reading your feedback; makes me feel like I'm doing something right. :p**

**Virtual pancakes will be going out to those that do :3**

**I shall leave you to it yeah. *Curtsies* Have a good day!~**

**SAM out.**


	4. Hiashi

_**The Cinnamon Effect**_

**Four times Naruto has to placate a Hyuuga with cinnamon buns and the one time it was already taken care of.**

**NaruXHina/NejiXTen/HyuugaXCinnamon Buns**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the NARUTO franchise, or the cinnamon buns.**

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**HIASHI**_

Hiashi wasn't in the best of moods, to say the least. He had, after all, just found out that his eldest daughter was in a relationship.

Hiashi didn't care that the boy was a jinchuuriki (he was intelligent enough to be able to tell the difference between a jailor and its prisoner), in fact he didn't have much of an issue with the boy who had played a rather instrumental role in helping his daughter grow in confidence and as a kunoichi, as well as mended the bond between himself and his daughters and nephew. He may have been the village pariah and he may stand to improve his table manners and debate skills, but those traits didn't give him an ill view of the boy. No, he didn't mind the boy at all.

It was simply the fact, he believed, that he was courting his dear daughter. She wasn't old enough to date! She was sixteen! That wasn't nearly old enough to date! No, the boy could wait till she was forty if he wanted to date his daughter.

A knock on his door awoke him from his musings.

"Enter." A head of blond hair instantly caught his eye. "Uzumaki," he found himself gritting out the name and watched the teenager wince and squirm under his scrutiny with a sadistic satisfaction. The boy stepped into the room and bowed.

"Hiashi-sama," he raised a brow at the blonds' formal tone. "Hinata...told me that she has informed you...of our relationship."

"Indeed. Three months, I believe, _after_ it had begun." Hiashi said with a threatening nonchalance. Naruto straightened and smoothed an invisible crease on his trousers before clearing his throat and continuing.

"Yes. I apologise for not informing you sooner. Hinata and I wanted to keep our relationship private to see how it would go. I didn't mean you any disrespect."

"Mm but the disrespect has been dealt, for you did not ask me permission to court my daughter." The blond winced slightly at this and Hiashi smirked (he really shouldn't be enjoying it so much). "Nevertheless," Blue eyes glanced up, glinting with hope. "You will indulge a father's questions, won't you?"

"Of course Hiashi-sama."

"Why do you wish to court my daughter?"

"I feel happy with Hinata. I feel safe and loved and accepted, even with all my faults. I want to make her feel exactly as I do because she deserves that and so much more and I want to try and give her all of that." Hiashi watched the blond impassively.

"And why should I allow you to do so? What makes you worthy of her?"

"Oh I'm not," Hiashi was inwardly surprised by the confidence in which Naruto stated it. "I honestly still wonder sometimes how she could possibly love me like she does. It's...overwhelming, sometimes, when I think about it because she's just amazing and she loves _me._ She's so kind and thoughtful and compassionate and determined and just _strong_, and I sometimes feel like it can't be possible. But then she looks at me and I can feel myself smile, and then her face lights up because she knows she put that smile there, and that's all I want- to be able to make her light up as much as possible because that's how she should always be. Lit up with joy and every other positive feeling in the world." Naruto finished his monologue with conviction and confidence, azure eyes shining with sincerity, and Hiashi could only hold his gaze. The silence was broken by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Hiashi called and his daughter took a step into the room. She looked between the two of them from behind indigo bangs before she spoke softly.

"O-Otou-sama, I'm sorry to i-interrupt but Naruto-kun has been summoned by Hokage-sama." She let her gaze linger on the blond a moment before she looked back at her father.

"Of course, I believe we're done here anyway." Both teenagers seemed to tense instantly at his words. He let them ponder before he spoke again. "Won't you escort your boyfriend out Hinata?" Hiashi watched his daughter's face flush lightly as she ducked her gaze, suddenly bashful, whilst the blond quickly stood up, determined to keep a straight face as his own tanned cheeks turned slightly red. He bowed,

"Thank you for your time Hiashi-sama," and waited for the older man to nod in reply before he turned to leave. Naruto opened the door for Hinata, a small grin on his face, and she gave him a coy smile in return. It was only after the two left that Hiashi noticed a paper bag on his desk, the sweet aroma of cinnamon having captured his attention. Hiashi glanced back at the door from the pastry now in his hand and smirked.

Yes, the boy really wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

**_Yola mis amigos! I is here again with the penultimate _official_ chapter of The Cinnamon Effect! One chapter left guys! I feel so pumped!_**

**_I am also seriously loving all the love and support you guys have been giving me and I am honestly so grateful for your faves, follows and reviews! You guys are awesome~!_**

**_Okay, so this chapter is for Hiashi; I'll admit, I was struggling for a while with how I wanted to go about this and I played around with a lot of different ideas before I was able to latch onto this one and expand. I kinda just like caring Hiashi and his overprotective-dadness. As promised with these drabbles, the cinnamon buns do make their appearance- they're like a peace offering here. _**

**_We have one more official chapter to get through guys! And, I wonder if you're wondering why I keep saying 'official'? Welp... ya see... I may be possibly considering to continue this fic after the last chapter, primarily (I'm hoping) with prompts and requests from you guys? I don't know if you'd want me to do that, but I could maybe answer some questions about the stuff going on with characters here through this or do different scenarios with cinnamon buns or whatever, ya know. It's not a very sure thing right now, but definitely something I'm considering thanks to all of you guys' support and love. Honestly, I'd say that a deciding factor in whether I continue on will be your response; would you like me to write prompts and requests? Would you like me to continue in this universe? I don't know if I'll be able to go through with this on my own so you guys really are a bit of a deciding factor._**

**_So, there's that. _**

**_Overall, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please fave, follow and review, tell me if you'd like me to continue on this fic with the aforementioned battle plan and I hope you all have an awesome day!_**

**_Loads of love,_**

**_SAM._**


	5. TenTen

_**The Cinnamon Effect**_

**Four times Naruto has to placate a Hyuuga with cinnamon buns and the one time it was already taken care of.**

**NaruXHina/NejiXTen/HyuugaXCinnamon Buns**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the NARUTO franchise, or the cinnamon buns.**

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

**_TENTEN_**

Naruto Uzumaki was not scared.

He was Konoha's number one, unpredictable, hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja. He was not scared. He was _absolutely fucking terrified_ (and also ready to slaughter the cause of his terror).

The reason Naruto was feeling particularly homicidal today was because one extremely stupid being had signed their death certificate and decided to make the Hyuuga's cinnamon bun supply disappear. The Hyuuga's, needless to say, were livid and hungry for the blood of the bastard, even if they had to burn the Capital to get it.

Naruto had only just gotten back from a mission in Suna so had a very limited window of time to placate the Hyuuga's, lest their fury be unleashed. He sprinted into the compound and over to the conference room, rushing in to find his girlfriend, her sister, cousin and father sitting at the table, discussing and munching on their much loved pastries.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and slowly backed out of the room to avoid their notice. "Hey kid," Naruto turned to see TenTen smiling at him.

"You sorted it out then?"

"What can I say?" The older girl shrugged. "The Hyuuga Overlords demand their cinnamon buns."

"And the prat who caused this?"

"They'll find him soon, in fact, their plotting as we speak. Now that they have their fix, they'll be a lot smarter and discreet about it."

"I think it'll be fun." TenTen scoffed lightly, bemused.

"Of course it will."

* * *

**_Hey guys! It's here! It's arrived! The last chapter! My first solo-multi-chap-fic is _actually_ completed! I can't believe this is happening... But it is!_**

**_This is a very small, drabble-y conclusion chapter to the set. I'd like to thank all the favers, followers and reviewers and also would like to give a special mention to _Perfect Mafia_ who inspired TenTen's line and the theme for this chapter- _'The Hyuuga Overlords demand their cinnamon buns'.**

_**He said this in a review and I honestly just couldn't stop giggling because it's **_**so frickin' accurate_, like, you don't even understand; it's ridiculous and inspiring so tadaa~ If you're reading this _Perfect Mafia_, I hope you liked it. It's really small, like way smaller than I anticipated, but this is the moment I wanted and I hope you guys found it enjoyable._**

**_Thank you for all your love and support, I am still considering continuing on with this 'Cinnamon Universe' so tell me if you're interested or if there's anything you'd wanna see or whatever you know._**

**_Until next time, Flameo Hotmen (I'm introducing my sisters to the wonderful world of_ Avatar_\- if you haven't watched _The Last Airbender_ series then go watch it, like now. Go.)._**

**_Love Sam._**


	6. Hitomi

_**The Cinnamon Effect**_

**Four times Naruto has to placate a Hyuuga with cinnamon buns and the one time it was already taken care of.**

**NaruXHina/NejiXTen/HyuugaXCinnamon buns**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. Soz guys.**

_**EXTRA: CHAPTER SIX**_

_**HITOMI**_

Naruto took in a deep breath, inhaling the cold, early morning air. He had awoken far earlier than he usually would on his days off, but the blonde was buzzing with nervous energy that didn't allow him much sleep. He stopped in front of a stone he had been to a few times before but only once alone- to ask permission to date Hinata.

_Hitomi Hyuuga._

He bowed low to the gravestone of his girlfriend's mother before he sat down and placed the bouquet of sunflowers he had bought in front of him (he remembered Hinata telling him they were her favourite, which was part of the reason why they were his girlfriends favourite as well). He smiled lightly whilst rubbing his palms on the tops of his legs, partly for warmth and partly out of nerves.

"Hello Hitomi-san. I hope you're well wherever you are. The last time I was here, it was just before New Years." He paused with a fond smile. "I realized something around that time. Well, I think I knew for a while but suddenly, it just clicked. I love Hinata. I love her so much- all of her quirks and qualities and flaws. I'm so proud of the kunoichi she's become but Kami knows I'm still terrified whenever she goes out on a mission. It's not that I can't imagine life without Hinata, it's that I can and and I never want it to happen. I-I can't go back to a life without her." He took another breath. "But we're shinobi and shinobi have very short lifetimes. So I want to be able to spend whatever time I have with Hinata by her side." He took out a velvet box from his pocket, his fingers carefully tracing the edges before he opened it, his head bowed.

"Which is why I want to ask her to marry me. I don't know when I'll ask her or if she'll say yes but I hope I have your blessing, wherever you are Hitomi-san." He set down a white paper bag next to the sunflowers, the sweet and beloved scent of cinnamon emanating from it, and bowed his head. Naruto then stood up and turned to leave, when a gentle gust of wind ruffled his hair and pulled at the scarf Hinata had gotten him. Naruto smiled softly and spared a final glance at the gravestone before he left.

He had already asked for luck from his parents, and advice from Iruka and Kakashi, now he had to ask for the blessing of his girlfriend's father, cousin, sister and teammates. He could do this. Probably.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Guess who(?) Nah, I'm kidding. Mostly.**_

_**Anywho, TA-FREAKIN'-DAAA! I DID THE EXTRA CHAPTER THING! And you guys thought I wouldn't. I don't **_**always _leave you guys hanging._**

**_Anyway, this was prompted by White Bear so big thanks to them because the idea is so adorable and I legitly had to take a moment to recover from the absolute cuteness that was this prompt. So, again, thank you White Bear for the prompt and I hope I did it justice._**

**_But I hope you guys liked this, keep fave, followin' and reviewin' and don't be afraid to shoot me ideas or questions!_**

**_I love you guys and I'll hopefully be putting up something new soon._**

**_Peace out!_**


	7. The Birth Of NejiTen

_**The Cinnamon Effect**_

**Four times Naruto has to placate a Hyuuga with cinnamon buns and the one time it was already taken care of.**

**NaruXHina/NejiXTen/HyuugaXCinnamon buns**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. Soz guys.**

_**EXTRA: CHAPTER SEVEN**_

**_THE BIRTH OF NEJITEN_**

Naruto, still riding on the high of Neji's agreement to help, didn't really think through the idea of going to ramble to TenTen. He really should've.

"_TenTen~!_ Where are you Panda-nee~?" He called out, casually swinging in through the open window of her apartment.

"Naruto?" A head peeked out from behind an armful of boxes. "Hey, what's up Whiskers?"

"Neji said yes! I told you I'd get him to help me! And you didn't think I would," he grinned childishly at her, revelling in his victory. TenTen set the boxes down and turned to him with a brow raised in surprise.

"Really? I was sure he would've let you suffer on your own... How'd you talk him into it?"

"What? You don't believe he'd do it out of the kindness of his heart? I mean, you're the one who's always going on _and on _about how-"

"I _do not_ go on and on!" Her cheeks burned and Naruto snickered. "And that's not what I meant- it's that I know him well enough to know that he probably wouldn't want to help you just to see how you'd make it happen yourself." She defended herself and the Hyuuga.

"Yeah, okay(!)" He responded with a cheeky grin. "Hey, what's with the boxes?" His attention quickly diverted.

"I finally got around to clearing up all the crap I don't need anymore, and don't change the subject! I still wanna know how you made him agree!"

"Well, I basically bribed him with cinnamon buns and told him you liked him and would be totally stoked if he asked you out-"

"YOU DID _WHAT!?" _TenTen shrieked in horror, face burning in embarrassment. Naruto paused to stare at his sister figure as what he had rambled replayed in his mind. You could practically see the moment he realised when he had revealed what he really shouldn't have as his face paled in dread.

"Uh," he said, genuinely fearing for his life, and broke out into a run, TenTen hot on his trail and throwing weapons at him.

"HOW COULD YOU! I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE!"

"I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Kami, he just had to open his big mouth didn't he?!

TenTen seemed to be running on rage, but even that was no match for Naruto's ridiculous stamina. She had chased him far out into the forest and managed to toss one last barrage at the blonde before collapsing against a tree, more drained emotionally than physically. Naruto watched from a safe distance as the brunette slowly sank down and hugged her legs to her chest. Guilt overcame him, knowing he may have pushed too far. He walked over and sat down next to her, giving her a few minutes of silence before he spoke. "Why won't you tell him?"

TenTen tightened her grip around her legs, eyes focused on a spot in the distance. "He's my best friend. My teammate. He's the Hyuuga prodigy- I'm just his no-named, weapon throwing teammate. He wouldn't feel the same, and if I told him how I feel about him, it'd just screw up everything I've managed to build with him. I don't want to drive him away- I don't want to lose him." A moment passed.

"Why him?"

"He's... Neji. It's just him. He's passionate and caring and protective and supportive, even if most people don't see it. He's stubborn, scarred, stoic and kind of emotionally withdrawn, but all the better, I guess, because he wouldn't be Neji if he wasn't an ice cube/teddy bear. I know I can count on him, no matter what."

"Then why won't you count on him for this?" TenTen refocused her gaze on the blonde in shock. Now there stood a valid point. She would readily put her life in his hands, but not her heart? Could she not trust him to handle it with care even if he didn't return her feelings? No. Though he may not accept her heart, she knew Neji would never hurt her.

"...I'm still mad at you for telling him." The blonde gave her a guilt ridden smile.

"I'm sorry, I should never have-"

"Hey, you pushed me, sure, but maybe it's time to just put it out there. At least I'll know." She let out a small smile, to which Naruto shifted closer to give her a one-armed hug. They sat there quietly, before Naruto tensed.

"Well I'm glad you think that, because you may have to put it out there sooner than you thought," he said nervously, glancing repeatedly at a point above her. TenTen paled as only one explanation came to mind.

_Oh, Kami please no- don't do this to me!_

Naruto gave her arm a firm squeeze of reassurance before nodding and taking off. She held her breath when she heard the familiar tread of soft footsteps coming towards her. The footsteps stopped and a warm body sat down next to her, waiting a few minutes before letting out a quiet, "TenTen."

She turned her gaze down to her fidgeting hands, not wanting to meet the pale eyes that went with the rich, deep tones of the young man that had spoken. It was a while before she found herself breathing out a near-silent "Hey," without lifting her gaze. Neither spoke, but both seemed to know what the other was thinking. Nevertheless, Neji waited till TenTen was ready to speak. Finally, she was. "... I guess you want to know..."

A beat passed. "I only wish to know if Naruto-san was truthful when he spoke..." he trailed off, as if he were giving her a chance to back out and away- nothing had been said out loud, nothing was out there. Not yet. Gathering all her brash stubbornness and grit, she determinedly moved to face him, but kept her eyes set on the collar of his shirt, and spoke, face turning redder with every word.

"Naruto was completely honest. If anything, he downplayed it. I-I... I have very s-strong feelings for you, a-and I have for a while now. I don't expect you to return my feelings and c-completely understand if you don't but I hope you will still see me as your ally, teammate and friend." There was silence and TenTen didn't notice how hard she was clenching her hands. Neji did. She was ripped out of her thoughts by a pair of large hands taking her own. Long, slender fingers caressed hers, coaxing them open. Her fists unfurled to reveal multiple crimson crescents on her palms. His fingertips, rough from calluses and chakra burns, brushed around the small cuts softly.

"For how long?" He asked simply, gently. She was surprised, but answered nonetheless.

"Since we were gennin, I guess..." he hummed thoughtfully and lifted her palms to his face. TenTen looked up to his face in confusion and was quickly held still by the Hyuuga's gaze.

"Same," he uttered softly, and pressed his lips to her palms. Her body burned with a large blush that she was sure had gotten past the boundaries of her face, but she remained still, allowing Neji to press light kisses to the cuts. When he was done, he didn't let go of her hands, continuously caressing the appendages reverently. He raised an amused brow at her stunned expression and TenTen quickly turned her head and averted her gaze in embarrassment. She stammered for a moment, searching for words that seemed to have abandoned her.

Neji seemed to take her speechlessness in a negative way, "Was that unwanted...?" He asked, uncharacteristically timid. She quickly shook her head, eager to reassure him that it was not so. Something seemed to click in Neji when he processed her answer and he slowly, carefully, moved closer. "What about this?" She could feel herself shaking her head softly- most of her attention was focused on the young man in front of her. He was inches away from her now, "And this?" Her head moved again, just barely. She felt his words before she heard them.

"I fell for you hard and I am still falling; every day, every moment, more and more. Deeper and deeper, and I don't ever want to stop." He had moved so close now, that each minute movement of his lips ghosted against her own and erupted in sparks within her cells. "I have fallen in love with you TenTen..." and with those whispered words, she moved the last inch, finally closing the almost nonexistent distance, and let herself revel in the touch she had craved for so long, but never allowed herself to believe she could have. Neither moved away very much after parting for air. TenTen's eyes fluttered open, meeting Neji's warm gaze and she found herself smiling and leaning in again.

"So...was I the deal-breaker, or was it the cinnamon buns?" She asked teasingly after pulling away. Neji pretended to hum thoughtfully whilst moving in for another kiss,

"Mmmm...definitely you."

"Good answer," she giggled but allowed the kiss. And most other kisses that followed.

* * *

_**Aaaaaaaaannnddd CUTENESS! V**_

_**I'm sorry guys, I had to so, sorry not sorry!**_

_**I alluded to TenTen's confession during **_**Neji, _and I kinda got hit with the of how it all went to down, so here it is! Right up there ^ :P_**

**_I hope you guys like it- follow, fave, review, request, suggest, ask, blah you get the idea, right?_**

**_PEACE OUT!._**


End file.
